(a) Field of the Invention
Broadly speaking, this invention relates to photo-reconnaissance and surveillance. More particularly, in a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to a photo-reconnaissance and surveillance system which utilizes color signature information to identify specified targets.
(B) Discussion of the Prior Art
One of the disadvantages to the use of photography in intelligence work is the slowness of the information gathering process. For example, in a typical photo-reconnaissance mission the flight is made; the aircraft returns to its base; the film is processed, then scanned by an interpreter who determines if any potential targets are present; the targets, if found, are geographically located, then the information relayed to the Field Commander for action. By the time that this process is completed the theatre of operation may have moved to an entirely different area and the intelligence, thus, becomes useless. Radar, infra-red, and laser sensors have all been proposed as substitutes for photography because these sensors have the ability to provide real-time access to intelligence information. None of these sensors, however, can really compete with photography which is an instant storage medium capable of providing intelligence with extremely fine resolution.